


First Night in the Crib

by littleangelava



Series: Duncan Sheperd ageplay blurbs [1]
Category: House of Cards
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression, Diapers, F/M, Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, little boy - Freeform, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Duncan spends his first night in the crib. Lots of mommy and little fluff.





	First Night in the Crib

**Author's Note:**

> IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING, DONT READ. no hate please.

It was the first night you had gotten Duncan to sleep in his crib. Every night it seemed like he was too needy or lonely to sleep by himself, or some nights he wasn’t feeling little. You almost hated that you both had bought it, especially since he rarely ever used it. But last night you had been able to coax him into sleeping in there, and it took a lot.  
At first, he was embarrassed at the thought. Wearing diapers and going into the baby headspace was one thing, but sleeping in a crib? He was nervous. But once he saw the loving look on your face, it didn’t take much convincing.  
He happily jumped up into the small bed, cuddling up with his favorite penguin stuffie, hiding his face in it.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy and have sweet dreams for mommy?” You asked, pushing back the baby hairs that were scattered across his forehead. He giggled, nodding his head. You kissed his head, patting his little diapered bottom once, before lifting up the bars to his crib, making sure he would feel safe and protected in his sleep.  
Duncan had never gone to bed feeling so loved that night. He could really get used to this.  
Around ten o'clock in the morning, you had woken up, and checked on Duncan. He was still fast asleep in his crib, his fist curled around his little ducky blanket that you had given him. You went into the kitchen, deciding to make him a cute breakfast, hoping he would be in his headspace when he awoke. You cut up some strawberries and bananas, making some pancakes that you knew were his favorite. He loved extra whipped cream on top.  
You set his place at the table with a plastic plate, and a sippy cup filled with chocolate milk. You honestly loved seeing his face when you set out more childish things for him, seeing how quickly he would slip.  
You crept quietly into the nursery, his still sleeping form making your heart soar. He was so precious, you almost hated to wake him. But you couldn’t let his breakfast get cold.  
“Baby boy.” You cooed, reaching your hand through the bars of his crib to push back some of his stray hairs. He rolled over, his eyes half open, “Hi, mommy.” He spoke shyly, his thumb slipping into his mouth. You cooed at him again, reaching to unlock the crib, and placed the bars down.  
“Time to get up, sleepy boy.” He was close to protesting, but thankfully he didn’t. You patted his tummy, earning a soft giggle from him. Duncan reached his arms up to you, kicking his legs slightly.  
You lifted him out of the crib and onto his feet, circling behind him and checking his diaper. You gently pulled back the waistband, he was a little wet but a change could wait until after breakfast you thought.  
“Momma.” He whined, his face burying itself in his plushie penguin as you patted his bottom, remarking on how babyish he looked. You couldn’t help it he just looked so adorable in his diapers.  
You guided him to the kitchen, his hand holding onto only one of your fingers, the child like gesture bringing a smile to your face. You pushed out a chair for him, scooching it towards the table once he sat down. You watched him as he set his stuffie down in the chair next to him, the small action making you grin.  
“You want some pancakes, angel?” He quickly nodded his head, hands clapping excitedly.  
You placed the plate in front of him, it was plastic. You know how sometimes Duncan would get cranky in the morning, and you didn’t want any broken glass, so you settled for plastic instead. And plus he loved the little butterflies on it.  
He clapped his hands together, almost digging into the fluffy pancakes in front of him, before you stopped him.  
“Wait for momma, baby.” You told him, fixing a plate for yourself. He pouted, fingers itching to dig into his food, but he wanted to be a good boy.  
You sat down next to him, his eyes pleaded for your permission to eat, and you nodded at him with a gentle smile.  
You ruffled his hair as he shoveled the food into his mouth, “Good boy.” He grinned shyly, wiping his mouth.  
“Thank you momma.”  
After your breakfast Duncan cuddled up on the couch watching one of his favorite cartoons, getting a little annoyed at how long you were taking on doing the dishes. He tapped his fingers on the couch, turning his head and watching you.  
“Mommy?” He called you, thumb slipping in between his plush lips. You turned around, meeting the beautiful blue eyes of your little one.  
“Yes, baby?” You walked over to him, petting his cheek.  
“Wanna cuddle.” He whined as his little hands fisted into your t-shirt, you almost couldn’t say no. You leaned down, patting his padded bum, realizing you hadn’t changed him yet.  
“I will, angel. But I think someone needs a change first.” You grinned, coming over to sit on the floor beside the couch, patting it. His little baby blanket was laid down.  
“Noooo,” He whined, wriggling into a fetal position so he could hide from you, “Not here, I no want changies here.”  
He pouted, diaper changes on the floor were for babies, real babies. He saw that your demeanor didn’t change, you only patted your hand on the floor again, not giving into his pleas. He didn’t want to be a bad boy, but his pride got in the way, even when he was little.  
“I don’t want you getting a rash now, lay down, baby boy.” You cooed at him, praising him when he shifted onto the floor, although hesitantly. You could tell he was embarrassed from getting changed on the floor like a real baby, but you knew he secretly loved it.  
“Let’s see this messy diaper hm?” You fixed your hands on the tapes, as he wriggled his hips up. He always squirmed when you talked to him like that, it was adorable.  
“Not messy.” He whimpered, his bottom lip jutting out. You chuckled at him, undoing the loud tapes of his crinkly padding. It was one of his favorite prints, with little blue teddies on it. You grinned when you saw he had gone quite a lot, a few months ago he would have been too embarrassed to even put his diaper on, let alone use it. You were proud of him.  
Wiping him down quickly, you earned a little whine from Duncan, the wipes were rather cold after all. You shushed him quietly, reminding him that it would be over soon.  
You slipped a new diaper underneath his cleaned bum, powdering him thoroughly, lifting his legs in the air so you could powder his cute bottom. You knew he was prone to not telling you if he was wet, so you didn’t want a cranky baby with a rash on your hands. Lifting the front, you taped him up snugly, making sure it wasn’t too loose nor too tight on his hips.  
He giggled as you lifted his legs in the air again, rubbing the crinkly diaper in between his legs. His toes wiggled as you did so.  
“What a good boy! Stayed so still during his diaper change huh?” You patted his diaper again, his hands were over his eyes, covering his face. But you could tell he was holding back a smile.  
“Don’t hide your face from mommy.” You told him, sneaking up to his tummy, lifting up his shirt. He peeked down at you, curious as to what you were about to do. He didn’t expect you to blow a loud raspberry on him though, leading to a loud fit of giggles.  
“Momma!!” He giggled, trying his best to hide his pudgy tummy from your attack. He writhed in your grip, giggling loudly. You loved to see his beautiful smile.  
“There’s my happy baby.” You cooed, kissing his forehead, your lips lingering a little.  
“Now be a good boy and watch your cartoons okay?” He pouted at the question, he didn’t want to be good, he wanted your attention. “Momma will be back I promise, she just needs to finish up the dishes.” You reassured him, helping him to sit up. He nodded, believing your words, then settled himself back on the couch, his plushie tucked tightly in his arms.


End file.
